merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Spell
under the influence of a love spell.]] Love spell is an enchantment that can make two people fall in love for each other. Love spells can be both used to make a person love the caster of the enchantment or another person. They are very powerful forms of magic, for they interact with the greatest force of all: love. Love spells are also very difficult to break by another sorcerer or even the same person that has put the spell on someone. According to Merlin, there are over 636 love spells and over 150 of them involve a lock of hair (Sweet Dreams). The known love spells have been used in these occasions: *'Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur. Þec feoh nom gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur', used by Sophia of Tír-Mòr. The Sidhe Aulfric convinced his daughter to enchant Arthur Pendragon so that they might sacrifice him to the Sidhe, who required the soul of a mortal prince, and return to Avalon, the land of eternal youth, from where they were exiled. Sophia took advantage of Arthur's affection for her and cast this love spell on him, so that he would become her willing slave. Sophia's and Arthur's eyes glowed red while she was chanting the spell. Sophia was forced to repeat the spell many times because Arthur's will was too strong to dominate. It seemed that the spell stopped working after Sophia's death (The Gates of Avalon). *'Ic nemne þá grædige, yfele, formolsnung. Cume lǽn and mé getryme! Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú begalan', performed by the troll Catrina to enchant a necklace, pouring over it a few drops of her green blood. She gave it to Uther Pendragon and it made him fall in love with her (Beauty and the Beast: Part One). *'Nu meaht þú begalan', Nu meaht þú..., cast by the Lady Catrina when she tried to strengthen her grip on Uther's heart and mind. The spell, however, failed because tears of pure remorse for the apparent death of his son could break any form of enchantment (Beauty and the Beast: Part Two). *'Alese... Lufaþ he híe þonne he onwæcnaþ. Biþ his hyht þæt he her seón mote ána oftíe þonne ealle mán.'' King Alined and his assistant, Trickler, used a love enchantment to make Arthur Pendragon and Lady Vivian fall in love. Alined knew that Vivian's father was extremely protective of his daughter and hoped that when Olaf found out that Vivian and Arthur were together, a war would break out. Trickler took a lock of Arthur's hair and a lock of Vivian's hair and created a potion that made them fall in love. The enchantment was only broken when Arthur was kissed by his own true love (Sweet Dreams). *'''Héo hæfþ þín heorte, chanted by Trickler when he put eyedrops in Arthur's eyes (Sweet Dreams). *'Abuge áglǽccræft. Abuge áglǽccræft. Abuge áglǽccræft', used by Merlin when he tried to break Trickler's spell, but it was too powerful for him (Sweet Dreams). *According to Gaius, the poultice Morgana planted under Arthur's pillow could have been used to cast a love spell. Uther thought that Gwen had used it to enchant the Prince (Queen of Hearts). *Although not precisely a love spell, the Lamia was able to control men's minds and influence them. Her enchantment made male targets aggressive to the point of attacking each other, regardless of prior friendship or loyalty. It also evoked possessive and jealous responses among them and bred an irrationality that prevented them from seeing reason (Lamia). *'Beclyppe þinne idese þæt heo hine lyste', used by Morgana, High Priestess of the Old Religion, to enchant a silver bracelet that Sir Lancelot gave to Gwen. The spell awoke Gwen's old feelings for Lancelot and forced her to fall under the knight's charm. The enchantment was broken when Guinevere, in her grief, cast it away (Lancelot du Lac). Gallery merlin107_1167.jpg|Sophia enchants Arthur. merlin205_1175.jpg|Catrina casts a powerful love spell. merlin205_1348.jpg|Uther wearing the enchanted necklace. merlin210_0335.jpg|Trickler prepares a love potion. merlin210_0350.jpg|The jester puts eyedrops in the Prince's eyes. merlin210_1282.jpg|Merlin ties to break the spell. merlin310_1160.jpg|A poultice that could be used to cast love spells. Cap-00142.jpeg|Morgana puts a love spell on her bracelet. Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Series 1 Spells Category:Series 2 Spells Category:Series 4 Spells Category:Series 3 Spells Category:Old Religion